


Missing

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga can’t find his costume.





	Missing

Senga looked worriedly at the clock. The curtain was supposed to go up in 10 minutes, and he still had no idea where his costume was.  
  
“Don’t worry Kenpi,” Nikaido said, patting his best friend on the back, “We’ll find it.”  
  
Senga nodded before going back to search through his duffle bag one more time.  
  
“Places everyone!” the stage manager called out.  
  
Giving up, Senga flopped down onto the floor, his eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall.  
  
“Ken-chan!” Fujigaya called out excitedly as he walked into their dressing room, “Look what I found!”  
  
Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Senga lifted his head to look at what Fujigaya was holding.  
  
“My costume!” Senga practically screamed, jumping to his feet and running towards the other, “Where? How? Thank you!”  
  
Fujigaya winked, ruffling the other’s hair as he said, “Nevermind that right now. Just hurry up and get dressed! We’re about to start!”  
  
“Thank you!” Senga repeated, throwing his arms around the other before running off to get dressed.  
  
“So where -did- you find it, Taipi?” Nikaido asked, walking up to Fujigaya.  
  
“Right where he left it,” Fujigaya replied.  
  
“Which would be -where-?”  
  
“Saa~” Fujigaya grinned as he turned around and began to walk away, leaving a suspicious Nikaido behind.


End file.
